Dragon Ball Super GT
by njohnson12
Summary: Follow Okaru a Saiyan with a Negative powerlevel from universe two: How is this possible, and why is his tail black :Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I will only say it once so listen well I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL, OR ANY OF ITS SEQUELS THEY BELONG TO AKIRA TORYAMA AND TOEI ANIMATION AND FUNIMATION. you get that good,good.

* * *

*In the world of Dragon Ball Z there are twelve universes, and eight dimension for every universe. This tale will begin in what is known as "Universe Two" and will begin on a planet known as Seiya in which one of our hero's was just born.*  
A babys crying can be heard in the background as a saiyan man begins talking to a nurse. The saiyan man smash the nursse into a wall "I do not care about the child only Her, so help Me Sage I will end you and the child if she dies." A doctor comes out of the operating room "King Tatoepa you need to see this" tatoepa walked into the operating room to see a happy gurgling Saiyan child with black hair *akin to Broly's* and a black tail "A black tail?, What is the meaning of this" Tatoepa said angrily "thats not all sir he has a negative power-level" the doctor said to the king "t-thats not possible that means that e should be dead" "O-okaru" a female voice weakly said "Ce-Celera" the queen of the saiyans breathed his name as her last words "Okaru" The events that pertained after the birth of Okaru where nothing short of horrific even for the saiyan race, The king proceeded to kill every one in the hospital, the only ones actually making it out of the hospital being the few patients that actually managed to hobble out and a Saiyan nurse who ad a gaping hole in her leg, in her arms she carried Okaru who was somehow asleep she manages to make it t an escape pod and put the child in it she began putting in the coordinates when a beam pierced her chest, blood spattered all over the glass and she collapsed to the ground, the Saiyan king looked upon the bloodied nurse as she hit another button button "any last words before i kill you" the nurse grinned "Y-yeah" she coughed up some blood "C-consider this my Resignation" she slammed her fist into a red button and four of the escape pods launched at once The king walked over and blew up three of the pods but couldn't manage to hit the last one "Nice try you filthy low trash" he shot a ki blast and took off her head. He walked away thinking he had won, but he was sorely mistaken, for the pod he missed had little baby Okaru in it. The other three you ask? they were filled with three corpses, on of them being the dead body of the at queen. The King of the Saiyans walked out side of the hospital and was stricken by a golden wrist-let that he recognized as the queen's, which confirmed to him that there was no way that she was alive, because he killed her. His sanity almost instantly crumbled as if it was made of nothing but dirt. He began to laugh manically whilst shedding tears. 'A-at least I killed that brat, even if i missed and he somehow made it to a planet e couldn't survive without a person to care for him.'  
He was wrong, oh how was he wrong. The pod raced through space until a large grey Namekian with horns instead of stopped the pod "what's this" he echos, due to the absence of a mouth, this Namekian was known as Sage god of universe two, with him was his care taker Rexus "what did you find sage" Rexus asked "A space pod" sage answered while peering inside to see a young baby with a cut on his right eye going down. Sage stared into the pod a few more seconds then hit noticed the baby holding an open letter he fazed his arm through and grabbed the letter from the sleeping tot. Sage began to read "Okaru Huh, Don't worry kid I'll Find a place for you" He looked out into space "Somewhere in the cosmos".\

* * *

Well that was Chapter one hope you enjoyed

Read & Review

NJ


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright so here's chapter Two

* * *

*Thirteen years later*

Okaru took a deep breathe of the fresh valley air and his tail began to sway, another good day on planet earth he said with a long smile. He was a little tall for his age , roughly 5"08, his tail still black as night but his eyes were now emerald green instead of the onyx shade that most saiyans had. He wore a red tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of saiyans boots. Okaru lung a bag onto his shoulder and turns his head to the side "Mom! I'm heading to school!" He shouted backward through the doorway of his house "Okay Okaru!" she screamed back, Okaru begins walking, when he is out of view his mom begins remembering when she found him

*Flash Back*

She had just turned twenty, and was returning from a blind date when she came across a stranges sphere she approached it planning to take a closer look and the leaving it alone when a beeping could be heard the sphere opened up, revealing a baby, inside, with aletter, she picked up the piece of paper and read it it said "this boy is Okaru, I that I probably won't be able to be there for my son so please if you find this please raise him, take care of him as if he is of of your race I beg of you please

,Sincerely,

,queen of the saiyans,

Celera

the woman put the letter In her pocket and picked up the infant, and the clothes he came with, leaving the pod behind, the baby started crying, but was hushed "Shhh it's okay I'll take care of you Okaru."

*End Flash Back*

Okaru meets up with a boy about his height with pink hair and three eyes, this boy was wearing dress clothing , the sleeves rolled up on his white shirt, and wearing a pair of orange, blade like sunglasses (Like Kamina's from Gurren Lagaan, but orange) leaving the middle eye visble "hey Xerith" Okaru said as he callously waved at the boy "Hey" was all Xerith had to say before they started there usual silent walk to school. When Okaru stopped "Hnn?" Xerith grunted questionably , Okaru had stopped because a group of larger kids was picking on one of his classmates. Okaru put his bag down and slowly began walking towards the boys , Xerith put his hand on Okarus shoulder, he couldn't see the Saiyans face but he knew what he was thinking "don't do anything brash" Okaru's eyes where covered by his bangs he brushed His friends hand off of his shoulder and began walking towards the group of boy's once more, he was now in hearing rnge of what the boys were saying. "what's wrong tiny waitng for someone to save you" One of the boys said "Yeah cause we're the strongest kids in Red City, runt" they said to the smaller kid who tried to get away but was pushed back by the two larger kids" Well, well, Joey looks like we have a rat here" Joey nodded "Yeah Ken" he aid as he shook a little with a sadistic grin on his face Okaru turned around, realizing that he could potentially could cause an unnecessary escalation to the situation, then the smaller bot pushed Joey away, which is when Ken pulled out a small handle , "S-so that's how you wanna p-play is it runt" an audible click could be heard and he rushed at the smaller lad "NOW DIE!" he shouted , the small boy was about to close hi eyes when he was shoved to the ground by Okaru who redirected the knife into his shoulder blade his tail now swaying steadily. Behind him Joey got up " You shouldn't have done that" when he saw ken being thrown out of the alley way he looked over to see Okaru who's eyes glowed red under his bangs "Leave" was all he said and Joey scrambled out of the alley way, followed by Okaru and the boy who looked at him with awe "H-hey your hurt" Okaru just looked at him and said " what of it" he continued walking alright c'mon we'll be late for class if you don't hurry.

* * *

Don't worry next chapter will be a bit more action filled, and I'm always open to criticism and questions

Read and Review

NJ


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright here's Chapter three Hope you enjoy

* * *

After the pair's little 'encounter' in the alley way they made there way to there home room just shy of the tardy bell ringing. Okaru sighs in relief and laughs. "Man one more tardy and I woulda got detention." his tail now wrapped around his pants. Xerith nodded in Acknowledgement as he put a headband over his visible third eye, they went to sit down when suddenly.

*Boom!* a large ki blast was fire right through there classroom leaving a hole as a gas rig in there building, Okaru, who received the blunt of the beam as he was thrown through several walls conveniently stopping in the principles office. Okaru stood up and brushed himself off, all the while wondering why his shirt had been disintegrated but not his pants, . 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' He thought as he walked out of the hole he came through with out a word, his tail now freely dangling and swaying ,like an irate felines would. he made his way back to his seat reached into his bag and pulled out a folded up black tank top, with the word "Revenge" written on it in all caps and in red. He put it on and walked over to the source of the blast, it was a boy probably about a few years younger than Okaru, the most noticeable features he had were his spiky hair, and his short golden tail. "Are you Okaru?" The boy inquired as he floated down and landed in their classroom. Okaru didn't give a response instead he walked forward "My name is Kyrota and-" he was cut off by Okaru slamming his fist into Kyrota's face as hard as he could, send the young man flying out of the window only for Okaru to grab his tail and pull him back in for an elbow to the back. Okaru then threw his opponent out of the hole that was made earlier. Kyrota caught himself midair and fired a beam from hs hand that was redirected because Okaru jump out of the window. grabbed his face and threw both of them downward, crashing boht of them into the grounds at the back of the school. "Okaru looked at Kyrota as the latter got up and brushed of the attack "I liked that shirt" was all Okaru said, Kyrota just snickered as he rubbed that back of his head " for someone with a negative powerlevel you sure do hit hard. Okaru tilted his head. " A Nega- Wha?" He queried, Kyrota grunted in annoyance "I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU IGNORANT FOOL" Kyrota shouted as his gold tail swayed back and forth in the air Kyrota got into a fighting stance (similar to Vegeta's in the saiyans saga) Okaru simply began to sway back and forth stumbling around. " You're stumbling already" Kyrota said in amusement he flew forward faster than the eye could see, swinging at Okaru who barely managed to stumble out of the way before but managed to seamlessly bring his arm around and smash it into Kyrota's back hitting the young saiyans with a resounding crack, but not doing any lasting damage Kyrota " Fools luck!" he screamed as he brought his foot around to kick Okaru in the face who ducked it, this made Kyrota even angrier as he went into a full on flurry of punches which Okaru stumbled through Kyrota began to swing s hard as he could and connected with Okaru in the face he grinned as Okaru stumble backward, his arms swinging backward , Okaru grinned "what's so fu-" Kyrota was cut off by Okaru's fist colliding with his face sending shockwaves through his body as he was thrown aback by the sheer force of the punch, he recovered, he began to scream uncontrollably as he powered up, Okaru began to power up as well, the two auras collided however when Kyrotas scouter started beeping he realized it 'h-his power level is going down !?' He looked on in awe as the number dropped "n-negative five hundred thousand?!" Kyrota uttered as Okaru changed his fighting position, his arms tucked in with his elbows pointing outward as he began to hop up and down on his toes "ready for round two" Okaru Said as his Crimson Aura began to swirl around him.

* * *

EN: Well here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy

Read & Review

NJ


	4. Chapter 4

Hey its been a while but here you go here's the next chapter.

* * *

Kyrota Eyed Okaru as his rage began to boil, he couldn't believe that such low-class garbage was able to beat him in hand to hand combat. He was cut off from his thoughts prematurely as Okaru's elbow met his ribs, Kyrota was thrown back a considerable distance, he caught himself midair "How? How can you BEAT ME! YOuR NOTHING BT LOW CLAS GARBAGE! Kyrota reached to his side and pulled out a long sword, the blade glowed a faint gold, he rushed forward and attempted to impale Okaru but missed grazing the boys hair in the process. Okaru responded to this with "Whew that was close, sooo are you going to fight me ooor" Kyrota screamed out in a primal rage as he brought his sword down on Okaru slashing his face from his right eye to the middle of his cheek Okaru's remaining eye scared Kyrota it gave the young saiyan a sense of foreboding and impending suffering, and made him regret his decision, Okaru burst forward smashed his fist into Kyrota's stomach causing Kyrota to puke up blood, it was followed by a punch to Kyrota's ribs which shattered under the impact, finally Okaru grab Kyrota's tail, swung him in an arc and smashed his body into the ground, he repeated this process for thirty minutes before stopping leaving the other saiyan in a bloodied mess on the schools concrete . "kill me" Kyrota said weakly, Okaru just shrugged, "Nah I think I'll pass on killing you. I already beat you into the dirt."Okaru said calmly. "W-why" Kyrota choked out "Why won't you kill me then you already took my pride I have nothing left" Okaru, stopped in his tracks "Would killing you bring my eye back? no? I didn't think so, Would ripping your head off of its shoulders make me on time for my second period? Cause I ain't going to kill you over some hurt pride." Kyrota couldn't understand the boy he made his blood boil so much Kyrota began to scream as his power skyrocketed, he lashed out in a feral rage once more using the remainder of his strength to slash Okaru's expose back, Okaru winced in pain before a black aura surrounded him, his eyes became completely black and his skin became pale, he turned around and punch Kyrota's head into the ground creating a crater he did this several more times before stopping leaving Kyrota's body in a ten foot crater, Okarus wounds began to sizzle as he screamed out in agony, as his wounds forcibly sealed shut leaving him with three new scars, afterwards the power dissipated and Okaru nearly collapsed he walked over and picked Kyrota up, and stumbled him into the school's infirmary,that's right _infirmary_ not a nurses office but a full blown infirmary this was because Okaru was pretty keen on breaking people's limbs when angered or even slightly annoyed on occasion, the school also had to hire a full-blown doctor because the nurses couldn't handle all of the broken bones. "How is he doctor" the doctor put his stethoscope back on its hook "you really did a number on him he was littered with bruises , fifteen broken ribs, a broken shin, a dislocated arm, not to mention the six vertebrae you pulled out of his place in his tail, along with the fact that you cracked hs skull in five different places, this boy is lucky to be alive." the doctor said as he looked over at Kyrota who was covered in bandages and half of his limbs were in slings." Okaru sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through hiss hair, "welp, looks like I'm expelled." Okaru let out a hearty laugh that echoed throughout the room, today was an interesting,one,to say the least then Okaru remembered something "hey doc can you take a look at my eye please" the doctor looked at his right eye "well as it appears your eye was severely damaged but healed, but not completely as it appears your right eye now has a slightly severed pupil your eye appears to be to severely damaged to use you'd need a miracle to get that eye working again. Okaru sighed "well that's a shame oh well doc I'm off"

* * *

En: well heres chapter four finally done and chapter five is gonna be up soon so

Read&Review

NJ


	5. Chapter 5

AN: well here's chapter 5 if you have any questions or character ideas let me know and I'll be more than happy to accommodate you

If I get Ten reviews (Or questions) I'll post ten chapters in the course of five days (Only valid till Halloween)

* * *

It had been four days and Kyrota was still bed ridden out cold, Okaru sighed. "Man I really did a number on him " he mumbled to himself as he ran his fingers through his shoulder length spiky black hair and looking at the man he had put out of commission for so long, he got up to leave but was stopped when he felt a blade at his throat with was digging deep into the right side of his neck "Could you not" was all Okaru had to say before Kyrota pushed the knife harder to Okaru's neck "Shut up1" he screamed before being thrown over Okaru's shoulder onto the ground bruising Kyrota's already cracked ribs. He screamed out in pain as blood came out of his mouth he then rolled over and threw up, his sense flooded he could only barely make out what Okaru was saying "W-'ja m-k- -e d- t-at" he looked at him questioningly as Okaru put him back into the bed he was in and he waved his hand in his face a few times before snapping next to his ear. Okaru Sighed "Great i fucked up his hearing, swell" before getting up and taking the wrappings around his arms off to reveal dozens of small cuts and a black brand shaped like a diamond with four horns, he then rewrapped his arms, in a purple gauze before unwrapping his tail and using it to grab a pair of scissors to cut the wrapping with, he then walked over and put a green paste in the other Saiyan's IV and walking away.

* **The Next Day** *

Okaru walked into the hospital like he did every other day. He holds a cup of coffee in his tail along with a BLT in his hands. He's now wearing a white Shinedown Tee with a grenade on the front and tie-dyed in red along with a pair of black jeans , his Saiyan boots (Like Vegeta's but with grey toes ) and an eye-patch with a picture of an orange orb with five, black, stars in it along with grey wrappings instead of the purple ones he left with the day walked into Kyrota's room to see that he was awake, but he was injected with enough tranquilizer to take down a small whale, or at least that's what the doctor said. He sat down and pulled out another IV and replaced Kyrota's empty one. Okaru began to walk away when he heard Kyrota force out one word.

"Why"

Okaru stopped mid stride as he heard this single word he turned around and tilted his head at the younger boy "Why what?" Kyrota's head was turned to look Okaru in the Eye "Why save me?" he asked again angrily. Okaru closed his one eye and cupped his hand around his chin before opening his eye and saying "Why not" Kyrota opened and closed his mouth a few times out of pure speechlessness 'could it be that simple' before Kyrota could ask more, Okaru vanished, without a trace. Kyrota began to ponder what he was told before he left the planet Seya home of all his people.

*Flashback*

in the throne room Kyrota was kneeled before his father, the king of all Saiyans his father grunts then gruffly says "rise boy" Kyrota made it to his feet and look his father in the face. "your misson is to find a traitorous black tail and eliminate them this is there location, ask no question for he will trck you into your demise boy" Kyrota nods and and attempts to take his leave hwen he hears "if you fail you may never come back"

*Flashback End*

Kyrota looked out his window and asks himself the same three lettered question over and over again.

"Why"

* * *

EN: Heres chapter five gonna be about a week before chapter six is up seven might go up to if i'm up to it

so R&R

NJ


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Alright so here's chapter six small time skip at the beginning so don't get too triggered, I decided that once a month is a better course of action for this one.

* * *

It had been about a week and the entire time it was all but monotonous, most of it being Kyrota thrashing about and beating using his aura to break his restraints along with ripping open and re-braking most of his wounds. Okaru still came in every day, and would sometimes knock Kyrota out, if the black-tailed Saiyan wasn't laughing too hard. And this wasn't a once a week thing, no this was a five or six times a day they would call for Okaru, and by the end of it all Okaru would go home tired and with hurting ribs.

The second week was more of the same. as with the Third, until Okaru went from, amused to annoyed then, annoyed to pissed, couldn't take it anymore, it was midnight, Kyrota began his usual thrashing and Okaru grabbed him by the face, and threw him out the window, his left hand gathering a black energy and blasting Kyrota further into the air with a red and black beam. Kyrota let out a pained scream, Okaru appeared in front of him his one good Eye completely blacked out a midnight purple aura surrounded Okaru and his hair stood on end,his skin completely pale, In Kyrota's eyes he only saw a demon, Okaru proceeded to punch Kyrota in the face for a good twenty or so minutes before throwing into the window and into his bed breaking it in two Okaru's aura vanished as he entered the room "Behave" Okaru grunted before leaving his tail twitching as he walked out of the hospital room.

From that moment on Kyrota was quiet, never thrashing, never anything, he was too terrified to piss off the black-tailed boy again. Now when Okaru entered the room Kyrota would stiffen and pray to any god he could think of that Okaru would leave. Okaru would leave some food, and clothes and then he would leave.

It was nearly a month before Kyrota even spoke again and that was through counselling which he had to endure, do to him perceiving Okaru as some sort of hellspawn. but even then he was terrified to leave his room and who could blame him the boy nearly killed him twice, both instances by almost beating in his skull, and the last instance, traumatising the boy more than the first.

Okaru sighed, he brought the mug of coffee up to his lips and took a dragged out sip, he cracked his knuckles and then looked at the sun as it set 'what was that power' this was all that echoed in his head, over and over again. He looked at his palm and tried to muster the black and energy into his hand but couldn't. He looked out onto the horizon as the sun set and the moon rose he just sat there and looked up at the sky.

After Kyrota was well enough physically and mentally he was convinced by his counsellor to attend Red city Highschool which he did, but was horrified to find out that his classes were to be watched by none other than Okaru who had been nearly expelled but agreed to do this for the school instead. at the knews of this, Kyrota was terrified and tried to run and hide only for himself to be found be Okaru "Not the hard to track kid now lets go" he had to watch as Kyrota let loose a feral scream and tried to scramble away. okaru sighed as he grabbed Kyrota's tail and drag him back to the school. "This is gonna be a long semester" Okaru sighed as he entered the highschool.

* * *

EN: Well here's chapter six hope you enjoy

If you have any question ask as for why im doing this bi-monthly instead of bi-weekly, like my other fic. well that's cause it takes more effort to find ideas and good ways to proceed the story with this than with my other fic cause my friend helping me with this one is a staet or two away. so you can deal and suck it up.

R&R

NJ


	7. Chapter 7

AN: It's a little late but here's a new years special. The one I had planned to post

Disclaimer it's 2017 and Dragon ball still belongs to Mr. Toryama: Please support the official release

* * *

Kyrota had been n earth and attending school with Okaru, it was now as the black-tailed Saiyan put it 'New Years eve' and Kyrota didn't understand why every body was so excited. To Kyrota it was just another Saturday. Kyrota was so deep I thought about what and why this was so important that is until he bumped into one of his bulkier classmates, "Why you !" the bigger man grunted he then lashed out at Kyrota who ducked under his fist, the giant's punch landed on Okaru's face who seemed unfazed but stopped in his tracks and let loose a wave of killing intent which caused, what can only be described as, pure and utter chaos, Many people fainted, those who didn't where either frozen in far, wet themselves, or both. The giant was completely frozen in place, as Okaru's eye met hs he could have sworn he was looking into the eyes of a giant, bloodthirsty ape of sorts, it's right eye closed just like Okaru's. this caused the giant to wet himself as his thoughts were torn asunder by a deafening roar that was caused by Okaru lashing out hit foot to strike the larger man's head. sending him careening into a nearby store window. Xerith suddenly appeared out of nowhere and simply muttered "The poor, poor, fool" some of the other people around that were still awake were curled up in the fetal position or on their hands and knees vomiting profusely. Okaru simply picked up Kyrota and set him on the bus next to him and Xerith. and waited for him to calm down.

After about eight hours and several, alcoholic, beverages they had finally gotten Kyrota to calm down. Xerith looked over expectantly at Okaru and muttered "Time" Okaru flipped out his phone and grunted "about eight till ten, we've got time man don't worry" Xerith sighed as he watched Kyrota stumble about and breakseverl things almost breaking Okaru's mom's vase which Okaru caught "h-h *Hic* Hey Fight me Brrrrrrroootherrrr" Kyrota slurred out and swung at Okaru who easily dodoged and flicked him in the head, it didn't hurt Kyrota but for some odd reason Kyrota wanted to cry. but he opted to taking another swig of the bottle he had in his hand. It burned a little but all together it tasted fruity, almost like peaches. "H-*Hic*-eeey OOOOOOkaroooo what's this *Hic* call* called" Okaru pinched the bridge his nose only to stop himself from nearly spitting up his own drink from laughing before calming himself enough to utter "schnapps, peach schnapps" he took another swing of his drink which burned his throat greatly but at the same time tasted of butterscotch, he inhaled deeply before He let out a whoop and then looked at Xerith who was glaring daggers, he grunted" hey there's no rule against getting plastered before the party, so **Bite me!** " he slurred out aggressively as he took a larger swig from his glass before letting out a whoop.

Two hours have passed and Kyrota is absolutely wasted and begins to smooth talk some of the women at the party that is now in full swing. Okaru clangs his glass a few times and looks throughout the crowd "Friends, Family, Acquaintances and all in between gather the closest women or man and give them a big ol' kiss because as it seems that midnight around the corner, so grab someone, I know I have" Okaru brings a woman, with light pink skin and red hair, her eyes were choclate brown. and a rosey blush covered her face. So let's count down everybody."

" **5!** " Everybody shouted

" **4!** " the ball begins to descend on a now turned on telivision

" **3!** " the Ball is halfway through

" **2!"** The ball is almost to the base

" **1!** " The ball hits the bottom of the pole

" **HAPPY NEW-YEAR!** " Okaru gives a passionate kiss to the pink girl before letting out a hardy laugh and taking a large swig of his drink.

Kyrota got swarmed by ten girls all trying to give the drunken Sayain which he was more than happy to reply in turn with. All Xerith could think was "Tommorrow is going to be interesting."

* * *

EN: Well it's late but happy New Year.


End file.
